fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Diaper Duty 3: Baby Peach's Turn to Shine
This game is the sequel to Diaper Duty 2: The Eggs (2009). It will release in Japan in January 1, 2010 and on North America on March 10, 2010. The beta name for this game was Diaper Duty 3: Baby Bowser Returns. Story Chapter 1: Saving Baby Mario Boss: Baby Petey Piranha The game starts Baby Mario and Baby Luigi sleeping in their crib and Toadsworth is watching over them. Suddenly Baby Petey Piranha and Baby King Boo burst through the window into the house and steal Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. Toadsworth could not save them. Baby Peach and Baby Daisy tell Toadsworth that they want to save the Baby Mario Bros. but Toadsworth is to worried about them to let them go but they leave anyway. Toadsworth gives Baby Peach a parasol (this is when Baby Peach first gets her parasol). Toadsworth waves good bye sadly and the two cute babies set of to find Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. At Baby Petey Piranha's windmill, Baby Petey Piranha has Baby Mario. At Baby King Boo's Mansion, King Boo has Baby Luigi. The two bosses then fly to Baby Bowser's Castle and Baby Bowser tells them that he would soon return too take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Baby Peach travels to Isle Delfino to saves Baby Mario from Baby Petey Piranha and Baby Daisy travels to Isle Delfino to save Baby Luigi. At Baby Petey Piranha's Windmill, Petey tries to eat Baby Peach but she defeats him quickly. But after beating Petey she finds a note from Baby Bowser that says he will take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Baby Mario and Baby Peach quickly go and find Baby Daisy and Baby Luigi. Chapter 2: Saving Baby Luigi Boss: Baby King Boo Baby Daisy arrived at the mansion and met E. Gadd that gave her a flashlight because the mansion is so dark and Boos fear the light. Baby Daisy bravely entered the mansion. At Baby Luigi's Mansion, Baby King Boo had put Baby Luigi in a panting. Then Baby Daisy arrived and beat Baby King Boo after battling him in a panting (much like Luigi's Mansion) and rescued Baby Luigi. Baby Peach and Baby Mario meet up with Baby Daisy and Baby Luigi and they all see the note. They know that they must work together to save the Mushroom Kingdom. Just then Baby Bowser jumps down and shoots them all in a cannon making them fly to different worlds separating the babies. Baby Mario kept falling but luckily the Stork saved him. Baby Mario and the Stork landed on the nearest landing spot, Cloud Garden the Stork's home. Chapter 3: Saving Baby Donkey Kong Boss: Prince K. Rool Baby Luigi landed alone on K. Rool Island and started crying. Baby Yoshi can running and picked up Baby Luigi. More Chapters Coming Soon. Characters Playable Characters * Baby Mario - Playable after he is saved. * Baby Luigi - Playable after he is saved. * Baby Peach - Playable off the start. * Baby Daisy - Playable off the start. * Baby Yoshi - Playable when found in a Yoshi Egg. * Baby Wario - Playable after he is saved. * Baby Waluigi - Playable after he is saved. * Baby Donkey Kong - Playable after he is saved. * Baby Diddy Kong - Playable after he is saved. * Baby Rosalina - Playable after she is saved. Non-Playable * Toadsworth - A reoccurring helper that gives you hits. * Baby Toad - A helper that sells you items. * Baby Funky Kong - A helper that sells you items. * Baby Pianta - Lives in Isle Delfino. * Baby Noki - Lives in Isle Delfino. * Professor E. Gadd - Gives Baby Daisy a flashlight. Bosses Isle Delfino * Baby Petey Piranha - A boss that kidnaps Baby Mario. Baby Luigi's Mansion * Baby King Boo - A boss that kidnaps Baby Luigi. K. Rool Island * Prince K. Rool - A boss that kidnaps Baby Donkey Kong. Other Bosses * Baby Bowser - The main enemy in the game. * Kamek * Bowser - The final boss in the game. Sequel Main Article: Diaper Duty 4: Piranha Plant Storms WHAT, how can this be! A FOURTH game already! There is even be a FIFTH game, Diaper Duty 5: Koopa Kid Gets Mad. Also See * Diaper Duty Series